La Historia De Un Anónimo
by cistxc
Summary: CISTXC: suspendida momentariamente, estoy haciendo una investigación para que quede mejor de lo que esta, no se desesperen esta hermosa historia aun seguira pero dentro de un futuro incierto espren noticias
1. Es la historia de un chico

:D mi primer fic ^.^ tengo muchas ideas de que hacer en esta pagina pero soy una flojito y lenta así que primero empiezo con este TMM no me pertenece y ahora me pregunto ¿porque la mayoría de los fics dicen eso? Hem no se xD pero aclaro de todos modos. Ahora aqui presento a los personajes de TMM solo que no se diran los nombres, mas adelante van a saber el porque pero creo que si se daran cuenta de a quien me refiero, sin mas que empiece la historia

* * *

Estoy parado frente a todos, hay un gran silencio, obviamente quieren escuchar lo que tengo que decir, veo a todos y aterrado con la miraba baja empiezo a hablar. - esta es la historia… - comienzo pero se me quiebra la voz, no quiero hacerlo, quiero llorar, quiero salir corriendo de ahí, pero no puedo, debo hacerlo, tengo que, es lo menos que puedo hacer… tomo aire y suspiro, me tengo que relajar, miro hacia delante y tomo valor para comenzar a hablar nuevamente.

- Esta es la historia de un chico que se cambia de cuidad, se va a vivir con sus tíos y sus 2 primos, uno mayor que el de pelo oscuro y uno menor de pelo café, los 3 se querían mucho casi como hermanos, cuando va a su nueva casa todos lo tratan muy bien, ver a sus 2 primos lo alegro mucho, eran vacaciones por lo cual todo el tiempo estaban juntos, se la pasaron muy bien esos días, ver a las personas pasar, ver como eran sus nuevos vecinos conocerlos a cada uno ya que eran muchos el iba a olvidar los nombres pero no todos, de todos modos tenia la escusa perfecta, de que ya faltaba poco para la escuela, y así era, iba a entrar a una donde su primo mayor estaba, pero como tenían diferente horario no se verían mucho, lo cual el agradeció iba a tener su espacio pero no iba a estar solo, y con ese pensamientos se preparó para su nueva escuela. En su nueva cuidad todas las vacaciones se las paso con sus primos haciendo bromas, riendo, pasandosela de lo mejor pero el tiempo se fue muy rapido y cuando se percato faltaba un dia para su nueva escuela preparatoria.

Para cuando entró vio muchos rostros, lo cual no le agrado, no le gustaba conocer gente ya que le dolía la cabeza de aprenderse tantos nombres pero un rostro se le hizo conocido, lo que a el le agrado es que nadie lo conocía y muchos no hicieron el esfuerzo de hablarle lo cual le ahorro un dolor de cabeza, lo malo es que el era impopular, aunque no le importaba se la pasaba de maravilla con sus primos y sus pocos amigos que hizo, por lo que en las tardes no hacia tiempo ni demora en llegar a su casa, pero tenia otro motivo, cuando estaba conociendo a sus vecinos una chica le llamo la atención vivía enfrente y también estaba en la misma escuela que el, tantas coincidencias lo sorprendieron pero mas cuando se dio cuenta de que tal vez el se estaba enamorando de ella.

El la empezó a observar cada día, y con el tiempo se acostumbro a ella, esos gestos y expresiones hacían que su corazón dejara de latir, o en efecto latiera mas rápido y seguirla viendo la mayor parte del tiempo hizo que creciera mas sus sensaciones, el la admiraba, era hermosa, toda era hermosa pero lo que mas hacia resaltar de ella era su pelo rojo lo que hacia que fuera la única entre todas las chicas que el veía, también era popular tenia muchas amigas y amigos, de todas las edades desde una niña de la edad de su primo menor, a una mayor que era de la edad de su primo mayor.

De todas esas amistades tenia 4 que eran sus favoritas, una de pelo azul, se veía muy malcriada, una de pelo verde que se veía muy linda chica, una de pelo rubio que era de la edad de su primo menor y además muy imperativa y la otra de pelo morado de la edad de su primo mayor que se veía igual de seria que su primo de pelo oscuro, se veían que las 5 se querían mucho, incluso tenían un cierto club de animales en peligro de extinción, cada una era un animal, la chica del que estaba enamorado era un gato iriomote, eso lo hizo sorprenderse ante tal chica, además era inteligente, sabia todo, desde lo básico matemáticas y español hasta los animales en peligro de extinción, sus amigas eran iguales a todas les gustaba la ecología se preocupaban por el mundo, pero también había un chico en su grupo, al parecer su mejor amigo o novio de pelo entre azul y morado, se veía que ella estaba enamorada de el, ese chico era el típico chico que se comportaba como un caballero pero siempre, por alguna razón hacia sufrir a las chicas pero al parecer eso no le importaba a la chica porque su mundo era su novio y sus amigas, lo cual a el lo decepcionaba un poco, ella ni siquiera se percató, se imagino quien estaba viviendo enfrente de su casa, pero aunque le deban celos a él, lo toleraba, no tenia el, lo que ella tenia en su circulo de amistad. -

* * *

va un poco rapido y creo que esta muy pequeño el capitulo, esque es el inicio por eso ... pero lo que si se esque voy a subir uno por semana, pero si acaso llegara a suceder que tengo 5 reviews antes de completar la semana lo subo antes ¿les parece justo?

ahora explico que el personaje principal es Kisshu, su primo mayor es Pai y el menor Tart, la chica es Ichigo y sus amigas son las mew, ya los demas personajes son inventados por mi jeee esta historia yo no la invente esta basabda en... al final de la historia les dire jeeee :D

bueno creo que es todo por hoy, comentarios, dudas, exigencias, amenazas de muerte todo en los reviews :3


	2. Cuando sale a la prepa

El capitulo 2 :D creo que en este me inspiré mas, tal vez porque acabo de leer un libro donde uno de los personajes se llama kishmish o porque trata de quimeras no se, total aqui va el capitulo disfrutenlo, los personajes de tmm no son mios

* * *

El no se entristeció por el novio de la chica, sino sintió un sentimiento de impotencia ya que era de esos que te bajan la luna y las estrellas, lo cual no le agradaba porque la luna y las estrellas no se bajan, le daba mala espina, lo admitió, pero aun así cuando ella salía a la preparatoria todos los días en la mañana, a veces tarde, por lo visto le gustaba estar dormida, el la observaba previamente preparándose antes de que ella saliera y diariamente en su ventana, veía como salía con aquella alegría que lo inspiraban tanto, ella no sabia que el la idolatraba tanto ya que el gracias a su primo mayor obtuvo un cuarto que daba enfrente a la calle, enfrente a su amada chica, el no sabia el porque de aquella actitud tan comprensiva de su primo mayor por tener un amor así hasta que sospechó que tal vez a su primo mayor le gustaba una amiga de su no-chica, la de pelo morado y también fue curioso era que al parecer también a su primo menor le gustaba la rubia imperativa, ¿Qué acaso ese era el destino de su familia estar enamorados de la chica equivocada? O tal vez solo el mundo era pequeño, muy pequeño pero eso aunque le dolía también supo que aquellos sentimientos que tenia no solo el los sentía pero lo malo era de que el era el mas tímido de todos, el mayor miraba a la chica de pelo morado y ella también a el, no faltaba poco para que se presentaran y con el menor ya era amigo de la rubia aunque le molestara que ella le pusiera un apodo, pero el… su amor era imposible, un amor platónico, él lo decía y se convencía de eso por lo que sus queridos familiares seguramente tuvieron piedad de el y le dieron el cuarto con mejor vista.

un día el iba con uno de sus pocos amigos viendo el lugar mientras hablaban de que aunque el era buena persona y seria, algo tímida después de conocerlo. daba miedo, su soledad lo hacia ver frívolo, su sonrisa parecía ser macabra y al salir de su boca unos colmillos y con su piel pálida parecía un vampiro, uno malvado que se aprovechaba de las doncellas inocentes, el nunca creyó verse así pero así lo describía su amigo.

El se seguía cuestionando eso pero sucedió algo inimaginable: vieron al novio de la chica con otra, muy cariñosos, el amigo se sorprendió de verlo pero paso de largo no le interesaba lo mas mínimo de quien se trataba pero el se quedo extrañado ¿si tenia novia una novia hermosa y envidiable, que hacia con otra? Se preguntó pero el novio era guapo, fuerte, de ese tipo de personas, así que pensó que la chica ya sabia, que tenia ese tipos de amigas así sucedía siempre en las relaciones actuales aunque a el eso no les gustaba si ya tenían a alguien era para amarlo no solo para decir que tenia y tener algunas compañías con ciertos "derechos" valla no creía que la chica fuera así, que se dejara ser una de tantas por un chico como el.

lo decepcionó un poco y se alejó de aquella vista, dejando sus pensamientos en el aire.

con el tiempo otras personas también habían visto a esa pareja, se rumoraban cosas, unas mas feas que otras, unos comentarios con envidia salían de unas chicas y otros salían con lastima. Esos comentario llegaron a oídos de la chica lo cual sintió que su mundo se desmoronará ya que si, su novio, del que estaba enamorada perdidamente y creía que el de ella, le era infiel.

Ella después de recibir la noticia, no lo puede creer, debe estar mal todo, es imposible, lo que sus ojos vieron en aquel video que una de sus compañeras le enseño mientras le decía que lo había grabado con su celular cuando vio a su novio era demasiado, había escuchado cosas pero siempre supo que había envidia de por medio así que no creyó pero ahora eso lo demostraba lo ciega que estaba.

sus amigas trataban de consolarla, de animarla, pero ella se esta muriendo por dentro, ya no sabia que hacer, su ex-novio era su todo, ella estaba enamorada de él desde siempre y después de un tiempo fueron novios ¿Qué hizo ella mal? ¿el se aburrió? ¿Cómo pudo dejar que el le tratara así? Todos le habían dicho ella no creyó y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

Ella decidió salir de su lugar de estudio, su escuela, donde lo había conocido, platicado, aceptar citas, besado, ¡o por Dios! ¿tanto habían hecho ahí? Al salir sentía que todos la miraban, a ella, eso el recordó un pensamiento que decía que siempre van las chicas a conquistar chicos, ellos ya no se ponían románticos con ellas, y cuando alguien terminaba miraban a las chicas como si fueran las culpables y a los chicos los trataban como triunfadores valla ahora aquellas palabras tenían sentido para ella, era cierto ahora no se iba a enamorar de alguien y seguirlo sin conocerlo, debía saber como eran sus sentimientos, debía ser romántico con ella, ya no se iba a enamorar de un chico cualquiera, ahora iba a ser especial para que no la _lastimara. _

Sus amigas tratan de detenerla y empezaron a moverla ya que parecía ida y la hicieron regresar de sus pensamientos, y ahora se sintió mucho peor, ahora siente que esta sucia, que no merece a alguien así como se lo imagina por lo cual ignora a sus amigas y se va va corriendo con las lágrimas saliendo por sus ojos, todo el camino fue igual hasta llegar a su casa, pero al estar frente a la puerta no pudo entrar, se quedo afuera llorando fuertemente dejando pasar el tiempo, sus lagrimas y dolores, todo.

Después de un rato se calmo, se dio cuenta de que ya era casi de noche y que con sus lagrimas y sollozos las personas que pasaban por ahí la miraban con curiosidad, así que acepto los consejos de sus amigas que la siguieron pero se mantenían alejadas y distantes para que se desahogara y entró a la casa a tomar un baño, para que con el agua que se iba también se fueran sus tristezas.

Lo único que no supo que ocurría a su alrededor es que alguien la miraba desde la ventana de la casa de enfrente.

Él la observaba con tristeza, desde su ventana, no sabia lo que pasaba pero de todos modos no podía dejar que su gatito se pusiera así, por nada ni por nadie, en eso una llamada de su amigo lo hizo perder su concentración, al contestar, su amigo le dio la noticia de que ella había terminado con su novio, el amigo solo le aviso porque intuía que a el le gustaba y no estaba equivocado así que después de dar esa breve noticia se despidió y colgó el teléfono.

al saber eso el empezó pensar, al parecer su presentimiento se cumplió y se regocijó ya que si gatito no era como las demás ella era diferente y ahora si sabia seguramente que el amor que tenia hacia ella no iba a _terminarlo algo, _lo malo era que ella estaba triste y lo la podía dejar así y en la cena con sus tíos y primos solo pensaba en una cosa "¿y si le escribo un poema?"

* * *

quedo lindo ¿no? creo que me meti mas en personaje, el pensamiento de los chicos y las chicas lo tome del libro el club de los corazones solitarios de elizabeth eulberg un poco de propaganda jeee, tambien una amiga esta dolca por un cierto chico asi que supongo ke por eso me salio interesante el cap, busno los dejo hasta la proxima semana, 5 reviews del cap 2 y adelanto cap

comentarios, criticas sugerencias amenazas de muerte todo el los reviews


	3. Escribe con pasión, el amor se entromete

:D bueno desapareci una senama, esque tener ya trabajos finales y estudio para mil y un examens te quita mucho, mas el internet :( pero ya les subo los 2 caps que le debo, primero subo este y en la noche el otro (sino el sabado en la mañana) pero aqui etsaran los 2 caps, bueno que decir... creo que me emocione mas con este pero nose... en fin disfrutenlo

yo no soy dueña de tmm

* * *

Terminando de cenar el se retiro a su cuarto, silenciosamente, hasta tétricamente, su familia no entendió el porque de su actitud pero el primo mayor al parecer si y le dio su espacio, al llegar el a su cuarto se encerró, al parecer sabia lo que iba a hacer pero no sabia como, no sabia como empezar por lo que decidió apagar todas las luces dejando solo la luz de una lámpara que estaba sobre su escritorio, ahí tenia papel, lápiz y también su corazón, eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

se sentó y al tomar el lápiz una rara sensación inundo su cuerpo, algo fluía dentro de su ser y entendió lo que iba a hacer por lo empezó con el titulo: "doble cara un juego de amor".

Cuando empezó a escribir el amor, la desesperación, el sufrimientos. todos sus sentimientos que el le profesaba se entrometieron entre las letras que el ponía en la hoja por lo que escribió con tanta pasión, con tanta devoción que cuando terminó sintió que un gran peso salía de su espalda, se había liberado eso era lo que tanto ocultaba y lo que tanto necesitaba salir, se relajo, tomo el papel y lo doblo cuidadosamente, eso era algo digno y esperó a que a ella le agradase. vio la hora, ya era muy tarde por lo que su poema, sus preciados sentimientos los dejo sobre el escritorio, "esta bien" se decía a si mismo, el se sentía tan complacido con lo que había hecho que apenas se acostó sobre su cama quedo placidamente dormido, como nunca lo había hecho y recordándose, diciéndose a si mismo que el poema lo entregaría a su amada al día siguiente.

Y así fue, al día siguiente se levanto con una sonrisa que pocas veces se le veía, era una sonrisa alegre llena de esperanza no como las otras sonrisas de maldad que usualmente usaba, su familia lo noto y le dio los buenos días el igual saludo y salio de la casa, ahora estaba frente a la casa de la chica con el poema en mano, pero solo lo pudo dejar sobre el tapete de la casa, timbrar, y salir corriendo, era todo lo que podía hacer, no iba a dejar que ella supiera quien era el, porque era una cosa insignificante comparado con ella.

regreso a su casa rápido, temblando diciendo que se le había olvidado algo para la escuela aunque por su temblor su familia pensó que como había brisa era mas que le dio frío y regresaba por algo para abrigarse, el subió a su cuarto ahí se dirigió a la ventana y vio su poema todavía en el tapete, el sabia que corría rápido, casi como si se tele transportase por lo cual no se decepciono: espero ahí unos minutos y vio a la chica salir de su casa ya no tenia aquel cascabel en el cuello que su noviecito le había dado y cuando ve el papel en el suelo, supo por alguna razón que era para ella por lo que lo recogió de su tapete y lo comenzó a leer.

El siguió observando como la mirada de ella estaba en aquel papel que había hecho, no sabia que pensaría ella pero, algo lo animo a seguir observando tras esa ventana, pasaron varios minutos y la chica tenia su mirada todavía en el papel, seguramente ya lo había leído mas de una vez pero lo seguía repasando, el tras ver que ella no se inmutaba supuso que no le gusto.

a ella la brisa la empujaba a que se fuera de aquel lugar pero seguía petrificada, no por el frío que estaba a su alrededor, sino por aquellas palabras que estaban en ese papel, ese hermoso papel, que decían los mas puros sentimientos de una forma poética, romántica y tierna, ¿en serio había alguien así? Y sin darse cuenta, de sus labios salio una sonrisa, al darse cuenta de eso ella se sorprendió a si misma cuanto había llorado el día anterior y ahora como encontraba esa carta tan pacifica y tierna que la hacia sentirse la persona mas feliz del mundo, pero esa emoción fue apagada por sus recuerdos, pensaba en su novio, peor sabia que el no era el tipo que hacia esas cosas, prefería el FUT-bol, las fiestas y divertirse, era lindo si, te hacia sentir especial pero al final eran un engaño esos ojos, se sacudió, no se iba a poner triste, menos mientras sostenía la carta en su mano, hizo su saludo habitual al sol y guardo su carta, mientras caminaba felizmente, sabia que iba a ser un buen día.

El estaba petrificado, no lo podía creer, su carta, su carta que contenía sus sentimientos hacia sido correspondida, no podía ser cierto eso, debió ser una ilusión de su mente, pero si esa era la ilusión el prefería estar ahí, ella sonrío, ella se mostró feliz al recibir aquel pequeño detalle, eso significaba que ¿Qué significaba? Se pregunto pero esa pregunta huyo de su mente en realidad estaba feliz, si esa era la felicidad que le hacia al tener una carta, entonces ¿Cuál seria si tuviera mas? Y esa pregunta lo emociono mas, tal vez no la iba a tener pero, al menos la iba a ver feliz y mas sin el tonto de su ex, si verla así feliz y radiante le alegraba mucho y mas porque sabia de forma indirecta que el estado de animo de ella iba a estar así por el, y con esos pensamientos positivos salio de su cuarto y se despidió de su familia.

En el camino a la escuela ella sentía todavía la felicidad, es una broma le decía una voz, no te lo creas tan fácil le decía otra, pero sabia que esos pensamientos era porque estaba dolida de su rompimiento, era verdad, tal vez alguien la quería humillar, pero esas palabras eran demasiadas sinceras y no podía creer que alguien tuviera ese tipo de maldad, llego a la escuela, tuvo sus clases y avances sacaba la carta para leerla nuevamente estaba encantada y se le podía ver fácilmente primero porque mostraba una sonrisa grande, luego hacia todo con amabilidad hasta se porto bien con cierto profesor que siempre la molestaba con trabajos atrasados y los mas importante no durmió en ninguna clase, algo imposible para ella, sus amigas pensaban que era su forma de disimular su rompimiento pero mientras era receso su querida amiga mas joven vio que estaba con un papel que no dejaba de mirar y se lo quito,

al leerlo sus 4 amigas se mostraron asustadas, precavidas y algo molestas con ella, no podían dejar que alguien así enamorara a su querida amiga pelirroja, no, por una sola razón, debían estar jugando con ella, como ella era de las chicas que creían todo de las personas, creía que todas tenían bondad y no hacían nada malo le pasaban esas cosas, claro lo de su novio no suponían que iba a ser tan obvio o iba a tener el descaro de decírselo en su cara pero este nuevo poeta seguramente le quería lastimar, era el villano, si el villano que se quiere burlar de ella, el que la quiere usar y divertirse nada mas, seguramente vio que esa era una oportunidad y la aprovecho si de verdad estaría enamorado de ella se lo diría en la cara le diría a un amigo pero ya el tipo de los que envía poesía no existían.

Ella seguía feliz, y siguió así todo el día. El se alegro y al regresar de la escuela vio algo que le llamo la atención, en una tienda que se veía de regalos, encontró algo que lo inspiro, a primera vista parecía un llavero para celular, uno grande tenia varias figuras: estrellas moradas, corazones plateados, flores naranjas, sostenidas por unos listones rosas y algunos otros azules que sostenían cristales y al final tenia un listón mas largo que sostenía la pieza de un animal ahí era una jirafa el estaba maravillado por lo que al verlo la joven que estaba encargada de la tienda le dijo que pasara, el al principio se negó pero al final vio que lo que tenia era un lindo presente para la chica por lo que entro a la tienda donde la joven le dijo que ere era un llavero brazalete, y al mostrárselo le enseño que aquellos dijes que colgaban al separarlos y unirlos por la muñeca abrochaban el brazalete, los cristales deban forma a una pulsera de diamante y el dije del animal solo colgaba era precioso, y lo que mas le alegro era de en animal se podía cambiar, listo el ya tenia el regalo perfecto, le agradeció a la joven y prometo que vendría por el al día siguiente por aquel regalo y así el continuó su camino hacia su casa donde ya había decidido en siguiente titulo para su poesía "mi linda minina"

* * *

lindo? al fin se atrevio a mostrar su amor 3 bueno veran que los titulos de las poesias son titulos de otros fics de las personas que ya me han comentado, aqui les revelo que yo no sabia porque pedian reviews pero esque si te emocionan jejeje

criticas constructivas, quejas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, todo en los reviews


	4. Ella se contenta

"mi vida es una miseria :|" y con estas palabras les presento el capitulo 4

tmm no me pertenece :(

* * *

Al llegar a su casa, el nota que sus tíos salieron y ellos se quedarían solos, normalmente ellos ordenarían una pizza y jugarían videojuegos pero el se sentía con ganas de hacer algo por sus primos que tanto lo cuidaban y protegían así que decidió ir el a la cocina a prepararles algo, pero al llegar descubrió que no había nada para comer por lo que decidió experimentar, tomo pan para sándwich y lo tostó un poco, había oído que la mermelada de fresa con crema de cacahuate sabia bien juntos por lo que fue lo que le puso al pan, debido a que no había nada de beber mas que agua natural, tomo un te en polvo que había por ahí e hizo una jarra, acomodo todo en el plato pero sintió que faltaba algo, era una comida dulce por lo que algo salado estaría bien acompañarlo, busco por la alacena y nada, no tenia imaginación para hacer algo elaborado y cuando abrió el refrigerador y vio tocino, era lo que a su plato le faltaba y así cocino esa carne, listo ya estaba todo, pan tostado con crema de cacahuate y mermelada de fresa acompañado de tocino y te instantáneo, sus primos no eran críticos de cocina por lo que sabia que lo comerían pero al notar que aun no llegaban, algo raro de ellos, decidió ir por papel para escribir la poesía que tenia en mente.

Paso una hora y el poema estaba terminado, doblado y listo para ser entregado, en eso llegaron sus primos, el guardo el poema en la bolsa de su pantalón y los recibió con la comida que preparo, fría pero comida al fin, ellos al notar el detalle lo aceptaron y comieron gustosos, al estar en la mesa platicaron y al final terminaron hablando de la chica, el a querer ser un anónimo no les dijo nada y negó la atracción hacia la chica, aunque de sobra sabían de su amor no correspondido, pero aceptaron con sarcasmo la negación pero al tener un as bajo la manga ellos lo molestaron diciendo lo malo que era el pues ya habían comprado algo para su "prima" y le mostraron el brazalete que el vio por la tarde, era idéntico solo diferenciaba que en vez de la jirafa era un gato el animal que estaba, el se sorprendió ¿tan predecible era? Pero ellos le explicaron que lo vieron en la tienda y creyeron que era algo lindo para la chica por lo que lo compraron para el, este se sorprendió ante la positiva de sus parientes pero luego vio que ellos tenían también otro brazalete cada uno, el serio con uno plateado y morado con el dije de un lobo y el menor con uno azul y amarillo con un mono, eran malvados.

El al sentir esa confianza les contó sobre sus poesías, el de pelo café también se emocionó y dijo que también haría uno, el de pelo oscuro solo se levanto de la mesa, se asomó por la puerta y le dijo que el la viera, como estaba, feliz, jugando en el jardín con su hámster, o eso parecía un hámster todo peludo con forma de corazón, si era extraño pero de eso tenia forma, y le dijo que se lo regalara mañana junto con el poema, este acepto solo si ellos le prometían que nadie se iba a enterar de eso.

A la mañana siguiente, se levanto temprano para dejar la poesía en el tapete de la chica, eso iba a hacer, ella era de las que se levantaban tarde, por lo que a esa hora era lo mejor para que no lo descubrieran, dejo el poema y el pequeño regalo y se dirigió al bachiller. Cuando llego todo normal, sin excepciones, pero en un cambio de hora vio que las chicas pasaron platicando alegremente y también noto que su chica tenia el brazalete pero también noto que sus otras 2 amigas tenían los brazaletes correspondientes a ellas, ¿Qué rayos habían hecho sus primos?, en fin si su cuartada seguía siendo un misterio no importaba como los habían entregado, ella siguieron caminando y se retiraron a sus respectivas clases, el las vio, sonrió y se dio la vuelta para su aula respectiva.

El estaba tan feliz, ella estaba radiante y eso lo inspiraba, tenia muchas poesías para ella, "nuestra melodía", si, ya tenia una canción que le recordaba a ella, todo, le recordaba a ella, y seguir escribiendo le recordaba el porque se había enamorado de ella, si y como a ella le gustaban las poesías de el, continuaba escribiendo.

Ella estaba feliz, pero sorprendida a la vez, primero ¿porque la mayoría de sus amigas después de odiar a su admirador secreto ahora lo aceptaban? Seguramente sabían quien era, si eso era lógico, además eso explicaría lo de que ella y sus 2 amigas tenían los mismos brazaletes, ella lo debían de conocer, y eso le daba curiosidad de quien era, debía ser alguien conocido de ella, pero no se imaginaba quien, además todos actuaban normal con ella, y ninguno de ellos era tan romántico como su poeta. Siguieron sus días y todavía recibía poemas, se emocionaba cada día que tenia un poema nuevo en la puerta de su casa, y, aunque era diarios cada uno estaba diferente, no repetía nada, aun así su amiga mas berrinchuda aun dudaba de el, ¿seria alguien que le caía mal?. Ella era curiosa, su curiosidad al principio era algo leve pero cada día aumentaba mas, quería agradecer, quería ver el rostro quería sentir mariposas en el estomago; por lo cual después de 2 semanas de poesías ella quería conocerlo, en verdad, lo que el le ponía si valía la pena, aunque ella a si misma se prometió no volver a salir con chicos se arriesgaría con el.

Esos días salio con sus amigas, fueron a comer a un restaurante, era el cumpleaños de su amiga de pelo verde, era 29 de abril, llegaron ahí el mesero las atendió muy cortes mente, era algo caro el lugar pero sus amigas de pelo azul y morado pagaban, un pequeño regalo de la chica con mas dinero para pagar, y la chica mas elegante que conseguía descuentos, las demás solo se divertían mientras veían el lugar, era un restaurante normal, cada una ordenó algo diferente, desde carne hasta ensaladas, todo paso tranquilo en la comida, hasta que tocaba el postre y empezaron a platicar, hablaron de ropa de los artistas de moda, una platica casual pero ella quería saber algo, su poeta misterioso, empezó a dar indirectas de la personalidad de su anónimo, comparando películas canciones y demás, algunas frases e imágenes de fb pero nada, ellas al darse cuenta de lo que se proponía le cambiaron de tema, así paso la comida de cumpleaños, después aprovecharon tiempos y fueron de compras, vieron ropa, accesorios, trajes de baño ya que comenzaba a hacer calor según ellas y pasaron por un helado, en ese día vieron varias personas conocidas, las saludaron y siguieron su camino, pero como en todo ese tiempo le cambiaron el tema ella seguía hablando de eso hasta que ya no disimulaba nada y las personas la escuchaban, por lo cual se enteraron ellos de lo que quería, a ella no le importaba que corrieran los chismes, solo quería saber la identidad de su amante.

Ya en la escuela, los rumores corrían, ella quería conocer a su anónimo ya era oficial eso, ella no detenía los rumores y preguntaba si sabían algo mostrando la letra y así todos supieron de los poemas, de los regalos, de que alguien estaba ganando su corazón, ella era una chica popular, por lo cual salir con ella te hacia subir a la sima de la popularidad, otra cosa que se presumía de ella era que aun seguía siendo virgen, ni su exnovio le quito la virginidad, esta era una oportunidad que ningún chico se quería perder, solo una minima cantidad no le tomaba importancia a eso, en eso estaba incluido el poeta enamorado.

El se entero en una junta escolar que hacían cada 2 semanas, el prefecto empezó a hablar de que en la cuidad había unos delincuentes peligrosos, avisaron que se cuidaran, el no le dio importancia para el eso eran mentiras, exageraciones, pero si se los topaba se iba a defender, sabia defensa personal, después tuvieron platicas de sexualidad, de que se cuidaran de los embarazos precoses, la masturbación, el se sorprendió de todo lo que hablaban, eso para el era algo anormal, era un chico, si, pero no un pervertido como sus compañeros que veían películas pornografías, una vez escucho que unos compañeros vieron una donde era una joven y un caballo eso era extraño, tampoco el poesía revistas play boy como la mayoría por lo cual eso también lo hacia estar mas alejado de las platicas generales, en fin, cambio otra vez el tema el dirigente y dieron los planes de las siguientes semanas, ya cuando iba a acabar una chica se paro, dijo que tenia un aviso que dar, dijo que ella y otras chicas estaban buscando al anónimo, repartió copias de los poemas entre los presentes y el se sorprendió, ella dijo que era algo muy importante para una de su amiga, y ella personalmente le dio las hojas a el mientras seguía diciendo que eso era muy importante, el estaba en estado automático, no reaccionaba, no eso no era verdad, decía su cerebro, el no iba a confesar, eso se lo había dicho desde el principio pero ahora lo que presenciaba no podía ser verdad ¿ella se estaba enamorando de el?

* * *

no no no ya falta poco para el final D:! pero creo que ya se esta poniendo interesante '¿ustedes que harian si estuvieran en el lugar de el o ella?

este capitulo me gusto mucho aunque fue rapido, me gusto lo de los compañeros pervertidos de kisshu, y sobre lo del caballo, esa peli si existe lamentablemente oi a mis compañero contarla y me traume, por lo cula debo de dejar salir mi trauma, pobres de ustes, pero encerio mis compañeros son unos pervertidos D:!

criticas, sugerencias, comentarios, amenazas de muerte todo en los reviews


End file.
